


Hanging by a Thread

by shinpussy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Spiderman AU, spiderverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Spider-Girl es la heroína de la ciudad y todos, bueno casi todos, la aman. Ella ha estado en el negocio de los héroes desde que era una adolescente, dándose suficiente tiempo para demostrar su valía. ¿Qué sucede cuando conoce a la nueva detective Kim Jiu?Historia escrita por @OT7nightmares, todos los creditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hanging by a Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457173) by [OT7nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7nightmares/pseuds/OT7nightmares). 



Pasear por la ciudad siempre ha sido la cosa favorita de Spider. Aunque su cabello está atrapado debajo de su máscara, todavía puede sentir el viento corriendo por el resto de su cuerpo. El sentimiento es indescriptiblemente asombroso. Incluso cuando escucha el inevitable grito de ayuda, redirige su tela de araña y se lanza cuando alcanza su altura máxima. Tan pronto como mueve su muñeca, solo tiene que esperar un segundo para que se adhieran al edificio previsto. Cuando comienza a tirar, ella envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la cuerda, balanceándose a sí misma otra vez.

Aterrizando en el tejado a varias cuadras de donde comenzó su patrulla, mira hacia abajo y toma nota del callejón con poca luz. Perfecto. Ve a un matón caminando hacia el final del callejón, mientras que tres más están en el extremo opuesto, mirando las calles. El ceño que aparece está oculto por su máscara mientras se mueve a lo largo de la azotea, posicionándose sobre el matón solitario. Ella lo mira acercarse al único escondite, un contenedor abierto. Sus ojos parpadean hacia la figura que se esconde detrás del contenedor de basura. Incluso a varios metros de distancia Spidey puede verlo temblando, ¿por miedo o anticipación? Muy bien, eso es suficiente. Una cosa es ser raro en un callejón, pero ¿en serio? ¿A quién buscas?

Saltando del tejado, Spidey se deja caer detrás del matón. "Creo que tomaste un giro equivocado," dice ella, causando que el matón salte sorprendido. Él se da vuelta, balanceando su brazo, pero ella esquiva el golpe. "Eres un poco lento, amigo. ¿Has estado bebiendo?" Huele. el aire "Ugh, sí. Deberías ir a dormir."

"¡Cállate!" Se queja el hombre, arrastrando sus palabras.

Ahora, los otros tres matones se han apresurado detrás de Spidey, haciéndola sentir la familiar sensación de su "Sentido Arácnido". Ella se ríe entre dientes. "¿En serio, chicos? ¿No es esto un poco injusto? Creo que necesitan pedir ayuda." Esto hace que los borrachos ataquen de inmediato. Spidey se ríe, saltando sobre el matón solitario, dejando que el cuarteto se golpee entre sí. Sacude la cabeza mientras dispara su red contra el desastre de tipos enredados. "Demasiado fácil." Pone mala cara, resoplando.

Al escuchar el traqueteo detrás de ella, rápidamente gira, dejando caer el cuerpo para luchar contra quien pensó que era una buena idea acercarse sigilosamente. Tan pronto como se da cuenta de que no son una amenaza, Spidey se relaja. Antes de que pueda hablar, el civil lo hace primero. "Podría haberlo manejado," dice una mujer de cabello largo, saliendo de las sombras mientras pone una pistola Taser en su bolso.

Spidey se endereza sorprendida. "Oh, bueno, ¿perdón?" Tartamudea, sorprendida por la admisión de la mujer y su belleza.

La mujer se ríe, mirando a los matones detrás de la heroína. "Aun así... gracias por la ayuda. Llamaré al recinto y les haré saber que estos tipos están aquí. Estoy segura de que te necesitan en otro lado, Spider-Girl."

Spidey asiente cuando las palabras de la mujer llegan a sus oídos. "¡Oh-Uh-Sí! Espera, ¿te quedarás aquí?" Inadvertida para la otra mujer, la expresión de Spidey cambia a preocupación.

Asintiendo, la mujer saca una placa de su bolso. "Oficial-Uh detective Kim Jiu," se presenta, olvidando momentáneamente que ha sido promovida recientemente.

"¡Oh! Guau. Me siento tonta," murmura Spidey. Sacude la cabeza y mira detrás de ella a los matones. "Supongo que me iré." Levanta el brazo para disparar su red.

"Gracias, Spider-Girl," responde la detective Kim antes de ver a la heroína lanzarse desde el suelo. La detective mira con curiosidad en su expresión. "Suena más joven de lo que pensaba." Ella se encoge de hombros, llamando al intento de robos.

Ninguna de los dos sabía que esto daría inicio a una serie de reuniones que terminarían siendo algo más.


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Yoon! ¡Yoon!

Al escuchar los gritos, la chica de cabello plateado en la oficina sale corriendo de su escritorio. Casi choca con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, disculpándose con una rápida reverencia antes de continuar a la oficina de su jefe. "¿Sí, señor?" pregunta, sabiendo que no sirve de nada tratar de corregir el nombre que él la llama.

El hombre en cuestión, Lee Joo Won, mira a su fotógrafa a tiempo parcial. “Quiero más fotos de Spider-Girl. Esa amenaza nunca tiene una mala foto. Haz que esta haga algo malo. Robar a un niño, golpear a una abuela. No me importa lo que sea, solo asegúrate de que sea negativo para su imagen." Él cierra la pila de fotos, mostrando imágenes casi perfectas de alta calidad de la heroína luchando contra villanos y criminales por igual.

"Uh, señor..." comienza Yoohyeon, solo para que el hombre la fulmine con la mirada. "Este... Spider-Girl no es una amenaza. Ella solo está tratando de hacer que la ciudad sea más segura."

"No me importa cuáles sean tus opiniones sobre esta amenaza. Te pago para que obtengas las fotos que te pido,” se enfrenta a la ventana y se rasca la barbilla. "Si te niegas... encontraré otro fotógrafo." Los ojos de Yoohyeon se abren. _No_. Antes de que pueda responder, escucha una sirena en las calles de abajo. Cuando Lee Joo Won se da vuelta para enviarla a lo que sea que esté pasando, descubre que ella ya se fue. Encogiéndose de hombros, el hombre vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

Spidey se balancea frente a la ventana, saludando a Lee Joo Won. Él gruñe, golpeando su puño en el estante debajo de la ventana. Ella se ríe, lanzando su red. Dispara otra línea de correas, balanceándose detrás de los autos de la policía que persiguen a otro vehículo. Con su cuerpo volando por el aire, rápidamente alcanza al vehículo que huye. Su tela de araña se tambalea por un breve segundo mientras su cabeza comienza a ponerse borrosa. Ella tuerce su cuerpo, esquivando varias balas que le disparan. Con un gruñido bajo, lanza dos redes, creando una honda. Lanzándose al auto, aterriza en el techo. Su cabeza vuelve a hormiguear, permitiéndole esquivar los disparos que penetran por la parte superior del automóvil. Deslizándose hacia un lado, saca a uno de los delincuentes por la ventana y lo lanza al aire. Ella dispara una bola de telaraña, que lo golpea y hace que su cuerpo se pegue a la pared. Otro hormigueo y se voltea hacia el capó. Su máscara oculta sus ojos, pero mira entre los ocupantes restantes. _El conductor tiene una pistola. El pasajero delantero tiene un rifle de asalto. Excelente._ Esquiva más balas.

“Un gran poder podría venir con pastel de vez en cuando. Una tarta de manzana estaría bien,” dice, golpeando su puño a través de la ventana y en la cara del pasajero. Él gruñe, dejando caer su rifle. Ella agarra el cuello de su chaqueta y lo tira hacia la ventana. "Uh oh. Hombros anchos... lo siento amigo." Soltándolo, ella agarra el marco de la puerta y la saca de las bisagras que la mantienen en su lugar. Antes de que el tipo pueda obtener su arma, ella lo arroja, y la puerta, desde el auto, lo conecta al buzón en el que aterrizó. La puerta del vehículo se detiene al lado de él.

De repente, el auto acelera. Spidey levanta la vista y ve lo que pretende el conductor. _¡Oh no!_ Ella se desliza en el asiento del pasajero del automóvil. El conductor intenta golpearla con su arma, pero ella rápidamente lo desarma al pasarle la mano al techo. Su otra mano continúa controlando el volante. Rápidamente lo saca del auto en su confusión. Una vez que todos los ocupantes están fuera del automóvil, siente que el vehículo no se está desacelerando. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Sale del auto y salta al capó. Disparando varias redes, empuja hacia abajo el auto, tirando con todas sus fuerzas. La parte trasera del automóvil se levanta de la fuerza, lo que hace que se desacelere por la fuerza. Una vez que siente que el auto está completamente detenido, mira a su alrededor, solo para escuchar la alegría de aquellos que observaron los eventos.

"¡Spidey!" Varias voces llaman desde detrás de la heroína.

Al salir del capó, ve a varios niños pequeños, que habrían sido atropellados, acercarse a ella. Se arrodilla frente a ellos, dejándolos hablar sobre lo increíble y genial que es. Afortunadamente, su máscara oculta el sonrojo que arde en sus mejillas. “Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, niños. Recuerden que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad,” cita, recordando las palabras que su tío le dijo una vez. Como si fuera justo a tiempo, su teléfono comienza a sonar. "¡Nos vemos!" Ella les dice a los niños pequeños antes de lanzarse al aire.

Tan pronto como aterriza en el techo cercano, responde la llamada. "¡OYE!"

"Hola, Gahyeonie," responde Spidey.

"¡Estás en las noticias otra vez! ¡Detuviste a esos ladrones de joyas! ¡Y salvaste a un montón de niños!"

Spider-Girl se ríe entre dientes, tomando asiento en el alféizar del edificio. "Estás muy emocionado hoy."

"¡Bueno! ¡Acabo de ser aprobada para mi pasantía!”

Spidey grita. "¡Si! ¡Felicidades, niña! Tendrán mucha suerte de tenerte," le dice a su amiga.

Suena un pitido a través de la línea. Spidey revisa su teléfono. "Oh, oye, mi teléfono se está muriendo. ¿Te veré en el apartamento esta noche?"

"Por supuesto. Te lo dije... Siyeon y yo vamos a ayudarte a mudarte,” le dice Gahyeon a su amiga.

"Tengo las dos mejores amigas del mundo," dice Spidey, la voz en tono juguetón.

Gahyeon se ríe. "Seguro. Lo que digas." Spidey alcanza la pieza de Bluetooth instalada en su máscara. "¡Compra pizza en tu camino a casa!"

"¡Bueno!" La heroína finaliza la llamada antes de volver a ponerse de pie. _Tengo unas pocas horas hasta entonces. Supongo que voy a ver el otro lado de la ciudad._


	3. Chapter 3

Después de detener varios delitos menores, Spider-Girl se acerca a su pizzería favorita. El dueño le permite tener la pizza gratis, a pesar de que ella intenta que el hombre la deje pagar, pero después de que salvó a su familia de un robo... bueno, el hombre se niega a dejarla pagar. Entonces eso la lleva a enfurruñarse fuera del restaurante. Pero se recupera cuando ve a un niño vestido con un disfraz de Halloween de Spidey. El niño tira de las mangas de su madre, señalando frenéticamente a la heroína. Spidey camina hacia el niño, poniendo su pizza en una de las mesas frente al restaurante.

"¿Quieres que nos tomemos una foto?" Ella le pregunta al niño, que está deslumbrado. Se las arregla para asentir. Spidey mira a su madre para su aprobación. La mujer asiente, apreciación en su mirada. Spidey se arrodilla al lado del niño, posando con él. Su madre toma la foto.

"Gracias," le dice la mujer.

"No hay problema. Manténganse a salvo allá afuera," dice Spidey antes de agarrar su pizza y salir por la calle. Se lanza al aire, equilibrando las cajas de pizza en una mano mientras la otra sujeta la red.

Varios minutos después, aterriza en una azotea familiar. Abre la puerta que conduce al interior, deslizando la llave de nuevo en su lugar oculto cuando entra. Una vez allí, ella pone las pizzas en uno de los estantes y toma una bolsa de lona a su lado. Se pone un par de jeans y una camisa de manga larga, ambos esconden su traje de Spider-Girl. Quitándose la máscara, se mira en el espejo, arreglando su cabello plateado. Una vez que está bien, mete la máscara en su bolsillo antes de agarrar las pizzas. Va a las escaleras, baja tres tramos hasta el piso 23. Al asomarse por la puerta, ve que está despejado y se dirige a su departamento. Bueno, su antiguo departamento. Estaba haciendo el intento de abandonar el departamento en el que vivía con su tía y su tío, pero los dos están muertos ahora.

Tan pronto como abre la puerta, ve dos figuras en el sofá. Las tres se sonríen una a la otra. "¡Yoohyeonie!" la mayor de las tres exclama, corriendo hacia su amiga. Solo que ve las pizzas y rápidamente las toma.

"Ya veo... solo me amas por la pizza," responde Yoohyeon, cerrando la puerta. Mira a su alrededor, viendo que todas sus pertenencias están encerradas y apiladas juntas. _Así que esto es todo._ Mira fijamente el sofá, con los ojos vidriosos mientras recuerda la última conversación que sostuvo con su tío. Se sentaron en el sofá ese día.

_Yoohyeon se sentó junto a su tío, inquieta con sus dedos. La mano del hombre agarró ligeramente la de ella, deteniendo sus movimientos. "No sé de qué se trata, Yoohyeonie, pero si aún no te sientes cómoda diciéndome... está bien."_

_Esto le dio el coraje que necesitaba. Se levanta, arrodillada junto al sofá y lo levanta con facilidad. Su tío jadea sorprendido pero se mantiene calmado por la explicación de Yoohyeon. Ella le cuenta cómo fue picada por una araña y comenzó a sentirse enferma. Luego se fue a la cama, esperando dormir y despertar mejor, pero cuando se despertó... notó varios cambios. Tenía mejor vista que nunca. Su cuerpo adquirió un tono más muscular y podía levantar al menos varios cientos de libras. Después de explicarlo todo... su tío le dijo una cita que nunca olvidará. "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, Yoohyeon. Algunos de nosotros debemos asumir esa responsabilidad y otros debemos ser la responsabilidad. Depende de ti si aceptas tu papel."_

_Fue más tarde ese día cuando se informó a Yoohyeon que su tío, que iba a recoger a su tía en el aeropuerto, murió en un robo que salió mal. Ahora, años después... ella todavía lucha sin su familia, pero Siyeon y Gahyeon se han convertido en su nueva familia. Sin ellas... nunca podría ser la heroína que es hoy._

"¡Yoohyeonie, ven a comer!" Gahyeon llama a su amiga.

La heroína sonríe, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Toma la porción más grande de pizza y la muerde. "Ugh, esto es tan bueno," se queja.

El trío come en silencio, terminando rápidamente ambas pizzas. Una vez hecho esto, comienzan a llevar las cosas de Yoohyeon abajo y las empacan en un camión que Siyeon tomó prestado de su trabajo. "No puedo creer que realmente hayas tomado prestada esta unidad de policía," dice Gahyeon mientras cierran la puerta. Ahora es el momento de ir a su nuevo hogar.

Siyeon, la mayor de las tres, se encoge de hombros. "El comandante dijo que estaba bien siempre que lo devuelva esta noche."

Yoohyeon se ríe. "Si tan solo supiera a quién estás ayudando."

La mayor se ríe, arrojando su brazo alrededor de ella. "Sí, sí. Es uno de los pocos que aún quedan que piensa que realmente eres una amenaza, Yoohyeonie."

Encogiéndose de hombros, la chica de cabello plateado camina hacia la parte delantera del vehículo. "Todo lo que importa es la seguridad de la ciudad. Sabía que la gente tendría que aceptar la idea de una superheroína... y sabía que algunos nunca lo harían."

Las tres suben al camión y Siyeon las conduce al nuevo departamento de Yoohyeon. El edificio exterior es bonito y limpio. Mientras Yoohyeon va a reunirse con el propietario, Siyeon y Gahyeon comienzan a descargar las cajas. El hombre le da la llave y le pide que firme varias formas antes de apresurarse a irse. Yoohyeon lo encuentra extraño pero lo ignora. Vuelve a sus amigas, ayudándolas a descargar. Después de unas horas, el trío ya desempacó todo. Yoohyeon no tenía mucho que mover, en su mayoría muebles, por lo que ella era la que hacía la mayor parte del trabajo de levantamiento. Siyeon y Gahyeon ayudaron con lo que pudieron. Luego, cuando llegó el momento de mover los muebles, Yoohyeon los llevó con sus amigas, pero soportó todo el peso.

"¿Podemos cenar ahora?" Yoohyeon pregunta, llevando lo último... su tocador. Lo deja en su habitación antes de mirar hacia atrás para ver a Siyeon y Gahyeon tumbadas en el sofá. Sonriendo suavemente, regresa a su habitación a una de las cajas en el piso. Después de encontrar una manta grande, la lleva de vuelta a sus amigas dormidas. Con una sonrisa suave aún en su lugar, Yoohyeon los cubre a las dos antes de ir a desempacar lo más silenciosamente que pueda.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yoohyeon mira a su alrededor, solo para ver una versión distorsionada de la ciudad. Frunce el ceño y se rodea con los brazos mientras camina por el paisaje familiar. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Su voz es baja, casi silenciosa. Camina por lo que parece ser un callejón que conduce a una puerta cerrada. Casi todo a su alrededor son tonos apagados de gris y negro, por lo que es difícil ver realmente, pero continúa, sabiendo que tiene que haber una salida. Camina hacia la puerta, la abre y entra. Tan pronto como se cierra detrás de ella, los colores apagados de la ciudad cambian a su alrededor. Cierra los ojos debido al dolor que se forma en el entorno borroso.** _

_**Reabriendo sus ojos, jadea de sorpresa. Tirada en el suelo está su tía. Corre hacia la mujer, tirando del cuerpo frío en sus brazos. "No, no, nononono," repite. Acerca el cuerpo de su tía y cierra los ojos, esperando detener los destellos de recuerdos de este día. La sangre está mayormente seca, pero puede sentirla en sus manos.** _

Yoohyeon se despierta, respira rápidamente y mira a su alrededor. Por un momento, su entorno no le es familiar, pero cuando se despierta, ve las paredes de su nueva habitación. Su respiración vuelve a la normalidad. Con un resoplido, se levanta de la cama y entra a su baño. Allí, se lava la cara antes de mirarse en el espejo. _No he soñado con esa noche en mucho tiempo. ¿Porqué ahora?_ Regresa a su habitación. Durante varios minutos, mira su cama, pero puede sentir que su cuerpo ya está despertando. En lugar de volver a la cama, la chica de cabello plateado va al armario, saca su traje y se lo pone. Una vez en su traje de Spidey, camina hacia la ventana mientras se pone la máscara. Abre la ventana. Dando un paso atrás, se apresura a la ventana, saltando fuera de ella.

Spidey se balancea por la ciudad patrullando. Todavía está oscuro, así que no hay mucho tráfico peatonal. Suelta su red, aterrizando en el techo del recinto más cercano. Para su sorpresa, ya hay alguien allí. Se levanta de la barandilla. "Lo siento. No quise molestarte," se disculpa mientras la figura la mira. Spidey se obliga a no jadear, una vez más derribada por la bella mujer.

La detective Kim Jiu le sonríe, puede ver que la mujer tampoco ha dormido mucho. "Esta bien." Ella mira hacia la calle de abajo.

Spidey se mueve por la barandilla. Mira a la detective, dudando acercarse. "¿Quieres... quieres hablar de eso? Me han dicho que soy una gran oyente. Aunque a veces tiendo a hablar de más. Como lo estoy haciendo ahora.." Deja de hablar cuando escucha la risa de la detective, mirándola.

Jiu suspira, su sonrisa cae. "Ha habido un aumento de muertes inexplicables y me han asignado al caso."

Spidey asiente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. La detective cree que se parece a un lindo cachorro. "Así que... ¿es tu primer caso como este?"

Jiu asiente. "Si. La semana pasada era oficial de patrulla y ahora... soy detective. Mi capitán quería que tuviera más tiempo antes de asignarme el puesto, pero tenemos poco personal en este recinto."

"Ohhhhhh. Eso tiene sentido." Spidey sonríe a pesar de que la detective no puede verla. “Bueno, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? Estoy segura de que puedo conseguir algo... " Su voz se desvanece mientras un coche patrulla acelera en el camino de abajo.

Jiu sonríe, acercándose a la heroína. "Gracias, pero creo que te necesitan en otro lado." Saca su teléfono del bolsillo y toca la pantalla. Al mismo tiempo, Spidey escucha el sonido de sus auriculares. "Robo en-"

"Fifth and Grand," responde Spidey, sonriendo a la detective. Salta a la barandilla. Antes de irse, se agacha, balanceándose y cuando habla, su voz es suave. "Sé que lo resolverá, detective Kim."

La mujer mira a la heroína con sorpresa, pero se recupera rápidamente. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro. "Gracias." Al ver la sonrisa, las mejillas de Spidey se sonrojan. Está agradecida de que su máscara oculte su rostro en ese momento. No dice nada más, en cambio, se zambulle del edificio, disparando la red en el edificio más cercano. Su cuerpo se eleva por el aire mientras se balancea hacia su destino.

De vuelta en el edificio, Jiu mira a la heroína, sonriendo suavemente. _Ella es muy dulce_. Una vez que está fuera de la vista, la detective se aleja de la barandilla. Saca su teléfono y envía un mensaje de texto rápido antes de volver a entrar. _Si Spider-Girl va a trabajar duro...entonces...yo también._


End file.
